


Something Furry

by coooooookies



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Hal:new purr every day, I'm creating new tags, Kitty sinestro, M/M, burn like kitty's power!, neeeeeeeeeeeew tags
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: 塞喵喵！哈塞倾向注意总之就是养猫





	Something Furry

**Author's Note:**

> 哈塞真心太少了……自己产吧。其实这标题当初是随便取的，取完才知道furry除了毛绒绒的意思还在美国俚语里有“可怕的，使人毛骨悚然的”这层意思，真是妙不可言。文中有这个双关哦  
> 感受猫猫灌输的恐惧吧！

倒不是说哈尔没遇到过回到公寓，发现被子隆起来一动不动待在床中央。也不是没遇到过头上有猫耳朵的人。遇到塞尼斯托，这更是常事。当这三者结合在一起，却变成了一个荒谬的剧本。

 

“塞尼斯托。”哈尔慢慢地说，“你来这儿做什么？”

 

金黄色的眼睛看了他一眼，没回话，慢吞吞地往被子里缩，本来就只露出半张脸，现在只看得见耳朵了。尖尖的毛绒绒的黑色猫耳朵。

 

对哈尔来说确实很毛绒绒*。他试探着往前迈了一步，黑色猫耳朵没动。再一步，还是没动。哈尔走到床前，试着碰了碰那团隆起的被子。

 

邪恶的军团首领稳稳占据了绿灯侠房间的腹地，戳戳攻击收效甚微。哈尔的余光瞄到了半截露在被子外面的黑色尾巴，犹豫了一下便伸手去摸。

 

几乎在哈尔的手碰到细细的绒毛的同时，尾巴缩了回去。某只大猫探出头来瞟了他一眼。

 

作为一名绿灯侠，哈尔对这些事情已经见怪不怪了。多半是魔法之类的东西，为超级英雄的生活带来意想不到的惊吓。比如猫猫塞尼斯托。

 

很显然塞尼斯托现在只有猫咪的智力，哈尔不可能把他赶出去的。所以他为什么会莫名其妙出现在哈尔的床上？哈尔在床边来回走了几步。

 

怎么处理？哈尔不能把他送去OA。他会被判死刑的，而实际上塞尼斯托最近的所作所为已经在向宇宙和谐发展。哈尔的脑子里突然闪过了小蓝人撸猫的画面，连忙甩甩脑袋。

 

塞尼斯托的军团？哈尔伸手把被子掀开，塞尼斯托穿着制服，戒指也戴在手上，不满地拉拽着被子再次把自己盖上。哈尔眼疾手快，居然把那枚黄灯戒摘了下来。他诧异地抛了抛这枚戒指，觉得送给塞尼斯托军团也不是什么好主意。

 

哈尔站在床边，打量着那对无害的猫耳朵，一时间突然非常想笑。宇宙中最危险的军团首领，向来高傲的塞尼斯托，现在一切都掌握在自己手中。这大概是头一次他们见面，塞尼斯托却没说任何尖刻的话语。

 

“嘿猫猫。”哈尔用逗小动物的语气说着，弯腰去摸猫耳朵，“想吃鱼吗？”

 

一秒后哈尔猛地跳了起来，捂着自己被狠狠抓了一把的脸。

 

 

 

最先接通的是约翰。沉稳的黑人似乎正在宇宙中运送东西，一边飞行一边问：“发生什么了？”

 

“你该看看这个。”哈尔说着，将塞尼斯托用戒指显示出来。

 

约翰还没有说话，盖和凯尔差不多同时切了进来。

 

“嘿！发生什么事情了？”盖喊着，“哈尔你的脸怎么了？”

 

“看起来像被指甲抓的。”凯尔评论。

 

“别管那个。你们都看看这个。”

 

三名绿灯都打量着哈尔显示的画面。良久静默。

 

“……你们……”哈尔忍不住开口，“你们没什么想法？”

 

“挺有想法的。”盖慢吞吞地点了几下头，“这是你的卧室吧？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“所以你呼叫我们三个就是为了让我们看到塞尼斯托正躺在你床上。盖着被子。不知道有没有穿衣服。不用告诉我答案哈尔。”

 

“所以是塞尼斯托抓的？”凯尔问。

 

哈尔刚说了句“你们”，被约翰打断了：“我觉得说哈尔站在塞尼斯托床边更合适。”

 

“有道理。”盖像模像样地点头，“这是他们两个的床，我猜哈尔是被压的……”

 

“盖你给我闭嘴，不是你们想的那样！”哈尔大声喊，“你们仔细看行不行！”

 

三人又静默了。忽然凯尔开口了：“猫耳朵！”

 

盖和约翰恍然大悟，哈尔舒了口气。

 

“想不到你有这种癖好啊哈尔！”凯尔兴奋地说，“我没想到塞尼斯托居然愿意……”

 

“这是真猫耳！”哈尔大叫，“塞尼斯托，长出了猫耳朵猫尾巴，只有猫的智力，出现在我床上！”

 

“听起来很符合男人的梦想。”凯尔说。

 

哈尔的表情让约翰赶紧插话：“你要和我们讨论处理方式？”

 

哈尔：“一点没错。”

 

盖笑出了声：“你的猫当然你养。”凯尔连连点头。

 

约翰：“嗯……我猜你也不会同意把塞尼斯托送去OA？那么只有你养了。”

 

地球的绿灯侠，擅于选取恰当的掐断通讯的时机。成功地让哈尔的“fuc……”没能全部说完。

**Author's Note:**

> 好短……啥时候有空就更


End file.
